


Hello

by Kissa



Category: Before We Go (2014)
Genre: Boston, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, New York, Night, Strangers, lost in NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: After helping Brooke that one night, Nick is now the one in need of help.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I left the OC's gender ambiguous on purpose.  
> This story is inspired by my mood on this rainy day and by the Malcolm McLaren song I have swimming in my head. 
> 
> "It's true, I don't believe in love beyond the grave, but then I listen to your trumpet play..."

I met Nick on a Friday evening, at the train station.  
  
Actually, I knew him very well, as he often played his jazz trumpet in the bar where we often take the clients from the firm to seal our deals.  
  
I had gone into the train station to see if I could make a phone call from somewhere because my phone had died unexpectedly and my car had been towed away earlier that day. It was a rental, that the police believed had been used in criminal activity.

Pretty sure I’d call an Uber from my phone and pay with Paypal, I had asked my assistant to take my purse and things back to my hotel.  
  
Then I spotted Nick. Huddled on the marble floor, sitting and looking like he was prepared to spend the night there. The station was about to close soon.  
  
“Hey. We don’t really know each other, but you often play in the evenings at Reynaldo’s,” I said, walking towards him. “I’m Alex. We’re often there with our clients. You look like you could use a friend.”

“Nick. And… yeah… I kinda got stranded here. I don’t… I don’t really know what’s next.”

“Well how about a hot shower and some food to help you decide? I’m staying at a hotel, it’s a good walk from here and I had my car taken away so… I’m offering conversation and a place for the night.”

“I don’t really have choices here… and yeah I do know you from the bistro, but you all look like the mafia, in those expensive suits and Gucci shoes. Should I trust you?”  
  
“We’re a design firm.” I said. “I’m an architect, and I’m from out of town.”

“I take it you’re a bit stranded too?” Nick asked.  
  
“Well, kinda. I just need to get to my hotel though.”  
  
We left, once Nick packed his trumpet into its case.

Outside, it was already dark and the temperature had dropped.  
  
Nick raised the collar of his jacket and burrowed deeper in it, seeking warmth. He struck me as so vulnerable in that moment, I felt a surge of compassion for him.

“How come you always play at the station and in bars here? You’re hella good. You should be getting signed to a record deal.”  
  
“Yeah… thanks, but lately I’ve had some things come into my life where I couldn’t focus on my music... I’m sort of drifting at the moment, just making enough to eat and sleep here and there. Thanks, by the way. For offering.”  
  
“No problem. I don’t mean to be intrusive, but if there was an offer, for a record deal, would you take it? Or some other semi-permanent work offer?”

“I don’t know. I feel so shit. Like I need to run away.”

“Then how about you do just that? Come to Boston for a while.”  
  
“Boston? I can’t… It’s not a good place for me to be.”  
  
I dropped that topic, since it obviously distressed him, and we walked in amicable silence until we got to my hotel. Once in my room, I called room service and we ordered, and I let Nick shower first. I also called a friend with an online business to ask for a favour.  
  
When Nick emerged from the bathroom, wearing the soft white robe of the hotel, I noticed he was suddenly shy and he was blushing. Not in the “I got hot in the vapors from the warm water” way.  
  
“So, how does this go? Um… I… will most likely suck at it because I’ve never. Uh.” He began.  
  
It took me a while to register what he was alluding at. And that couldn’t have been farther from my mind.  
  
“Nick, stop. That’s not what I offered. I don’t want to have sex with you. I don’t want anything except… to talk. Hang out.”

He visibly relaxed and smiled widely, coming to sit on the bed.

“In that case, thanks. I owe you.”  
  
“Forget about it. It’s my pleasure. You’d do the same for me.”

That made him look away and his eyes suddenly filled with barely held back tears.

“Look. There was this girl… from Boston. I helped her with getting on a train to there, she had nowhere to go and no money. We spent the night getting to know each other, walking around, getting into trouble… and then she left. We agreed to meet again. And she never showed up. I mean, she was married but she was gonna leave the guy. I… I so wanted it to be true.”  
  
“I know, Nick. It’s still good that you helped her. It’s good that there are people who don’t close themselves off to others, at the risk of suffering.” I said. “But Boston is a big city. You don’t have to go looking for her. I can find you a job and talk to some buddies with connections who can get you in front of people who have use for your talent.”

“She’s not in Boston anymore. She and her husband left for the UK. I saw them walk past me at the train station.”  
  
“Oh fuck, that must have hurt heaps. Sucks, man.”

Soon, the food arrived and my friend came through, having sent one of her employees over with a rack of clothes for Nick to choose from. I had noticed a while ago he always wore the same two outfits and I wanted to change that.  
  
“Wow. You shouldn’t have….” Nick said, looking at the things.  
  
“You could use a fresh start.” I said, shrugging.  
  
“Thank you… I’ll just pick one, I don’t have where to store or carry more.”

“Are you considering coming to Boston?”  
  
“To be honest? Yes. I mean, I cringe when I think it’s HER town, but… I need to get over that.”  
  
“Give yourself time to grieve. But also, leave a door open for new things.”  
  
I thanked the girl who had brought the clothes and gave her a 200 dollar tip. I also paid online for the clothes Nick chose.  
  
The truth was, I had been attracted to Nick the first time I’d spotted him. But I didn’t want to mix that into the fact that I also wanted to help him, since it was so simple for me to do so. I just wanted to see him do well because I do think he is a super talented guy who, like all artists, needs a bit of structure and some enthusiastic support.

“When are we leaving?” Nick asked, sighing and getting up to look at the city lights out the window.  
  
“I will get another rental car and then we’ll be off.”

“Cool. Um… Do you think I can get some sleep on the sofa?” He asked. “I still feel the cold in my bones.”  
  
“No, you can have the bed. I’ll go in the other room to work.” I said and got up to leave.

“It’s not fair. This is your room, where you sleep. I don’t wanna impose.”  
  
“I was going to work anyway. I’m more productive at night. So please, take the bed.”  
  
I did work through the night, only getting a power nap towards the morning.  
  
Eventually, around seven, I was told that the car had been brought so I showered and woke Nick up, asking him what he wanted for breakfast.  
  
We both had coffee with croissants, jam and orange juice, then we packed up our things and left.

Nick is great company. People usually reveal their less pleasant sides on long drives, but he was lovely and he heroically put up with my choice of music. I was very thankful to him for it.

Once we got to my place and I showed him the ropes, it was pretty obvious that my decision to invest in this man had been very inspired. Nick not only said he was grateful for the opportunities, he also acted like it.  
  
He went to auditions, met with producers, wrote songs on his own, worked with a DJ in a studio and, aside from that, he took care to always make coffee in the morning before I woke up  and he cleaned after himself when he used the kitchen or the bathroom. He was all around a delight to have around.   
  
In five months’ time, he was already moving out and starting a promo tour for his first album. He had rented a small apartment downtown and he was so excited.  
  
We parted with a tight hug and we both got really teary-eyed.

One year later, I had moved on and work had taken me all over the world, but now I was finally back home, supervising a remodel.  
  
The last I had heard about Nick was that he had written an award-winning song for Adele. He was basically a star now. He had a huge female fan base. He did signing sessions and people wanted pics with him.  
  
Through the noise of the workmen’s powertools, I heard the doorbell ring and I assumed it was someone who had come to complain about the noise.

But there he was, standing on my doorstep, with a gift-wrapped terrarium in his arms and a smile.  
  
“Hello, it’s me…”

 


End file.
